Drawers are available in many different shapes and sizes. Recently, single-drawer systems have been used in connection with mixing machines and food processors, which are increasingly popular items in homes, offices, and elsewhere. Mixing machines and food processors allow a user to prepare a recipe from selected ingredients quickly and easily.
Many users of a mixing machine or food processor also use a specially-designed countertop drawer designed to hold tools required for the device, such as spoons, whisks, and beaters. In many homes, the mixing machine or food processor is stacked on top of the drawer and stored on a countertop in the kitchen.